


Tell No One

by MKwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreaming, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: Danny has been having strange dreams lately, and they all seem to feature the same man...





	1. The Golden Circus

Danny was having the most amazing dream ever. The golden circus at the edge of the world stood proudly before him. Or so the sign proclaimed. 

The circus practically glowed with colour as the light fell through the tent flaps, illuminating the stage. A single dark figure stood in the center, his back to Danny. It was at this point that Danny realized that there was nobody else in the circus. Just himself, and the mystery man. 

A spotlight lit up the shadowy figure, revealing him to be the ringmaster. At least, Danny thought that he was the ringmaster. He was wearing the correct outfit for it. 

“Daniel.” The figure intoned, sending shivers down Danny’s spine at the sound of his name being spoken by that voice that sounded like expensive chocolate being poured over even more expensive velvet, which was in turn was draped over the most expensive silk cushion that money could buy. It was a voice that would turn on any woman in hearing range. 

Danny pretended that he was not affected at all. He was straight, after all. Straight as a ruler. A voice in the back of his head whispered, ‘a rubber ruler, perhaps’. He ignored it, as usual. 

The man was suddenly very close to Danny, and he was exquisitely, hauntingly beautiful. This was obviously Danny’s subconscious, punishing him for his sins. 

“Daniel,” He spoke again. “I have a show for you. Would you like to see it?” 

Danny nodded. He obviously came here to see a circus, so he shouldn’t leave without getting his money’s worth. (Not that he had payed anything to get in, it was just a dream after all.) 

And as soon as he nodded, the mystery man snapped his fingers, revealing peoples’ shadows. Minus the people casting them. The man himself was gone. The shadows then stood up, as if someone had switched on a ‘3D mode’ somewhere. 

Then they immediately started the single best circus act ever performed in the history of the circus. It was more amazing than Cirque Du Soleil, which Danny had seen once. He had enjoyed it, but the acts paled in comparison to the astounding things he was currently witnessing. 

The time flew by, and Danny watched the show intently. But the mystery man was never far from his mind. After what seemed like a lifetime, the show ended. The shadow-people bowed, and with another snapping sound, they disappeared, turning into a dark, foggy mist. 

The mystery man stalked out of the haze of the dissipating shadows, once again coming to stand a little too close for Danny’s comfort. 

“Did you enjoy my show, Daniel?” The man asked. 

Danny breathed out a yes. The man nodded, satisfied. 

“Good. Have a pleasant night, Daniel.” The man leaned down, close enough to kiss. 

“And remember: tell no one.” He smiled, his finger at his lips in the universal gesture for secret.


	2. Real World 1

Danny woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. He remembered last night’s events perfectly, with the exception of the mystery man’s face. Danny remembered that the man was very, very attractive, but his features were a blur. 

After going through his daily routine, Danny got a phone call from his mother. She liked to check in on him now and again, to see how he was settling into his new apartment. 

After some small talk, Danny wanted to tell his mother about his dream. 

‘So, I had this pretty cool dream last night.’ Was what he thought. 

What actually came out, however, was: “So, how’s Whiskers doing?”

And before Danny could put too much thought into that, his mother launched into an amusing story about how the kitten had run straight into a wall while chasing a toy. 

Then the conversation took a turn for the worse. “So, sweetie, do you have a girlfriend yet?” Danny answered no, he did not. And then his mom revealed that she had a blind date picked out for him later that day. Danny, used to his mother’s prying ways, just sighed and told her that he’d be there on time. He wrote down the time and address, and carefully bid his mother goodbye. 

After the call, Danny remembered the man’s parting words. Tell no one. It hadn’t been a question, but an order. Danny decided to experiment. He spoke to thin air. 

“The dream I had last night was amazing!” 

So, he could still say it. But could he write it? 

Further testing revealed that diaries were okay, as were word processors, but any attempt to post the message to social media resulted in the words disappearing before his very eyes. As if an invisible hand was pressing backspace. 

And when Danny ripped out the page of the diary, it vanished from his hand before he could take it anywhere. Frustrating, but also fascinating. 

Danny’s phone then beeped. He only had ten minutes to get to his date?! He rushed about his apartment in a panic, trying to decide what to wear. After a few minutes picking out an outfit, Danny hurried to the restaurant, glad that it was within biking distance. 

The girl he was meeting outside the restaurant wrinkled her nose as his sweat from riding his bicycle permeated the air. 

“Ew, are you going to show up to all our dates looking like that?” She complained. 

Danny took a deep breath, exhaling before answering. “Probably. I don’t have a car, so I ride my bike everywhere.” 

The girl ‘hmmph’ed, and replied. “Well, next time, take a taxi!” 

Before Danny could answer that he couldn’t afford a taxi, the girl had already flounced her way inside the restaurant, ordered a table for two, and when met with the answer that she had to wait a couple of minutes for one to become available, started hissing about how she was going to tell the manager about this. 

Whatever ‘this’ was. Danny got a headache just listening to her, he couldn’t imagine being the one on the receiving end of the whining. 

The date had gone horribly after that. Danny had forgotten the girl’s name, and she got offended. Then she started critiquing him on his outfit, which he had worked hard on, thank you very much! And then she expected him to pay the bill, by himself, in this incredibly fancy restaurant. 

Returning home even poorer than before, Danny just wanted to forget all about his bad date...


	3. Eden

When Danny’s eyes opened, he found himself in a lush jungle, with exotically coloured trees surrounding him. Waiting for him, once again, was the man. 

“Are you ready to begin, Daniel?” The man questioned. 

“Yes.” Danny answered simply. 

“Excellent.” The man purred. 

And from there, they made their way down into the rainforest, the man acting as the tour guide. He pointed out the names of plants, none of which Danny had ever heard before. Then again, he was no botanist. 

As they strolled deeper, Danny began seeing fantastic animals moving about. Stained-glass dragonflies the size of his head, brightly-coloured simians flitting through the trees, and birds whose wings moved like smoke through the air were all abundant in this jungle. And the man explained all of them to Danny. 

Danny learned the name of the place was 'Eden'. He wondered if it truly was the Garden, and if so, how the man got him there. 

The man soon led Danny towards a small village. It was entirely populated with shadow people, like from the circus. The shadows still waved as the pair passed through. One of them handed Danny a large, juicy-looking fruit. He glanced questioningly at the man, who responded that it was safe to eat. 

Danny bit into the fruit. It tasted like honey combined with the freshest, purest apple juice in the world. He grinned, and took another bite, before offering it to his companion. 

For the first time that Danny could remember, the man looked sad. He politely declined the food, but his eyes said that he wanted it. Danny thought that it would be rude to eat it in front of him, so he broke the fruit up into chunks, still dribbling juice into his hands. 

He began offering the food to the nearby animals. The monkey-like animals with the wide, bright eyes seemed especially thankful for it. 

"Ah, it seems our journey is coming to an end, Daniel." The man said a while after the fruit was gone. 

Danny frowned, but politely stepped away from the man, who he hadn't realized was that close to him. 

"What's your name?" He asked the man. 

His reply was simple. "Jack." 

And then the same words as the night before: "Tell no one."


End file.
